lucas_m_soares_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
The Powerpuff Girls (1998) (Fanon Version)
The Powerpuff Girls (1998) is an American fanon sitcom Television series which will be a fanon version of The Powerpuff Girls. This show is created by Chris Savino and Stephen Hillenburg and is produced by Cartoon Network Studios, Mr. Krabs Industries, Krusty Krab Productions, Cartoon Network Studios and Nickelodeon Productions and distriibuted by Warner Bros. Television and Paramount Television and this show aired on Cartoon Network, Nick At Nite/The Wrong Turn! On Nickelodeon and The Bloo (as part of the Afternoon city) and it premiere in 1998 and cancelled in 2005. Premise The show revolves around the adventures of three kindergarten aged girls with an array of various superpowers: Blossom (pink), Bubbles (blue), and Buttercup (green). The plot of an episode is usually some humorous variation of standard superhero and tokusatsu shows, with the girls using their powers to defend their town from villains and giant monsters. In addition, the girls have to deal with the normal issues that young children face, such as sibling rivalries, loose teeth,6 personal hygiene,7 going to school, bed wetting,8 or dependence on a security blanket.9 Episodes often contain hidden references to older pop culture (especially noticeable in the episode "Meet the Beat Alls",10 which is a homage to the Beatles). The cartoon always tries to keep different ideas within each episode with some small tributes and parodies thrown in.11 The show is set mainly in the city of Townsville, USA. Townsville is depicted as a major American city, with a cityscape consisting of several major skyscrapers. In his review of The Powerpuff Girls Movie, movie critic Bob Longino of The Atlanta Journal-Constitution said, "the intricate drawings emanate 1950s futuristic pizzazz like a David Hockney scenescape," and that the show is "one of the few American creations that is both gleeful pop culture and exquisite high art."12 Characters * Blossom (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) is the self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Her personality ingredient is "everything nice", her signature color is pink, and she has long strawberry blonde hair with a red bow.16 She was named for having spoken freely and honestly to the Professor shortly after her creation as shown in The Powerpuff Girls Movie. She is often seen as the most level-headed, and composed member of the group and also strong and determined. Her unique abilities include "Ice Breath" (develops in "Ice Sore"), microscopic vision, and advanced intelligence; she is also a master strategist and apt planner. * Bubbles (voiced by Tara Strong in the series and by Kath Soucie in the What a Cartoon! episodes) is the "softest and sweetest" of the three.16 Her signature color is blue, her personality ingredient is "sugar", and she has blonde hair in pigtails. Bubbles is seen as kind and very sweet but she is also capable of extreme rage and can fight monsters just as well as her sisters can. Her best friend is a stuffed octopus doll she calls "Octi", and she also loves animals. She exhibits the ability to both understand multiple languages and communicate with various animals, and her unique power is emitting supersonic waves. * Buttercup (voiced by E. G. Daily) is described as a "tough hotheaded tomboy".16 Her personality ingredient is "spice", her signature color is green, and she has black hair in a flip. She loves to get dirty, fights hard and plays rough; she does not plan and is all action.16 Buttercup is the only Powerpuff Girl without any unique superpowers (aside from being able to curl her tongue as shown in the episode "Nuthin' Special").17 McCracken originally wanted to name the character "Bud" until a friend suggested the name Buttercup. Their main arch-enemies throughout the show are a villain by the name of Mojo Jojo (voiced by Roger L. Jackson), a chimpanzee who always plans plans to take over Townsville (the character was inspired by a character from a live-action Japanese series), and Him (voiced by Tom Kane), a mysterious, sinister, and effeminate demon who is able to manipulate events to either drive the Powerpuff Girls insane or drive wedges between them. Episodes TBA Production During Craig McCracken's first year in the character animation program of CalArts,18 he created a series of short cartoons based on a character called "No Neck Joe".5 In June 1991, he created a drawing of three girls with large eyes, inspired visually by the 'waif' paintings of Margaret Keane,19 on a small sheet of orange construction paper as a birthday card design for his brother.520 The following year he included the three girls as the main characters of his short film Whoopass Stew! The Whoopass Girls in: A Sticky Situation.21 Initially, McCracken wanted to animate four Whoopass Girls shorts, but only one came to be.5 McCracken's shorts were selected to be shown at Spike and Mike's Sick and Twisted Festival of Animation in 1994.2122 While working on 2 Stupid Dogs in 1992, McCracken's Whoopass Girls short was picked up for a series by Cartoon Network. However, the name Whoopass had to be dropped for the channel to include it as part of its new What a Cartoon! animated shorts showcase. McCracken explained it was because many executives at Cartoon Network didn't think that anyone would make toys for kids with the word "ass" in it. So the title was changed and became The Powerpuff Girls, the name Whoopass was also changed to Powerpuff by Craig McCracken, and the "can of whoop ass" was renamed "Chemical X".5 McCracken's new short, entitled "The Powerpuff Girls in: Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins", aired as part the network's World Premiere Toon-In on February 20, 1995.23 The short was not as popular as Dexter's Laboratory, a project McCracken and former classmate Genndy Tartakovsky (who also directed many episodes of Powerpuff Girls) worked on together; being the most popular of the shorts, Dexter's Laboratory was the first to be greenlit by the network.524 Cartoon Network executive Mike Lazzo (who later serve as the executive producer for Williams Street in the fifth season of Samurai Jack) allowed McCracken to produce a new Powerpuff Girls short titled "Crime 101", which aired on What a Cartoon! in early 1996. Announcer Ernie Anderson, the narrator of the pilot episodes, died of cancer in 1997, and he was replaced by Tom Kenny for the remainder of the series.25 The Powerpuff Girls series made its debut on November 18, 1998, and was the highest rated premiere in Cartoon Network's history at the time. During its run, the series consistently scored the highest rating for an original series each week for the network across a wide range of demographics—from young children to adults.1326 In October 2000, Cartoon Network credited the series for its Friday night prime time ratings win among cable networks.27 By the end of 2000, merchandising based on the series encompassed a whole variety of products, including T-shirts, toys, video games, lunchboxes, and dishware.13 Concerning the show's success, Craig McCracken has stated, "I thought it would get on Cartoon Network and college kids would watch it and there would be a few random T-shirts out there in the rave scene or in record shops. But I had no idea that it would take off to this extent."13 Following the series' fourth season, the closing of Hanna-Barbera Productions and the death of its executive William Hanna in 2001, McCracken left it to focus on his new animated series, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, leaving Chris Savino to take his place while production of The Powerpuff Girls was moved to Cartoon Network Studios.5 The show's last original run episode was on March 25, 2005; in all, six seasons were made.28 Cartoon Network had offered to give McCracken and Savino a seventh season of the series, but they believed the series had run its course.5 Much of the people who worked on the new seasons also worked on seasons 3 and 4 of Dexter's Laboratory, but included other new crew members, such as Thurop Van Orman, who then created The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack in 2008. While Savino's run of the series was met with mixed reviews by critics and audiences, it was more notable from fans for negative reception. All of the original episodes were hand-drawn and produced at Rough Draft Studios in South Korea,29 except the What a Cartoon! shorts, with the first one being animated at Animal House in Japan and the second being animated at Fil Cartoons in the Philippines. James L. Venable, Thomas Chase, & Stephen Rucker composed the opening theme of the series, and Scottish band Bis performed the ending theme song,30 as played during the credits. The opening theme uses a sped-up drum break sample of "Funky Drummer" performed by Clyde Stubblefield.31 TBA Reception Critical Reception In a 2000 Entertainment Weekly review, Marc Bernadin complimented the show on its "spot-on pop-culture acumen" and "unparalleled sense of fun", giving it a warm welcome from earlier "lame" superhero cartoons that he grew up with.90 Peter Marks of The New York Times noted the show's use of adult humor and pop culture references, declaring it "the sort of playful satire that can appeal as much to a viewer of 37 as 7."91 Joly Herman of Common Sense Media describes the show as a "cute, highly stylized series thrills the senses with its strange characters, funny situations, and lots of lowbrow humor". She goes on to say, however, that the show does go from innocent to violent in no time and that there is not much protecting young viewers against the violent undertones.92 Robert Lloyd of the LA Times said that the series might be "transgressive" based on little violence but "also cute."93 The TV Guide chose the Powerpuff Girls as No. 13 in a list of the 50 Greatest cartoon characters of all time.94 IGN ranked the series 18th in its Top 25 Primetime Animated Series of All Time list in 2006.95 Delta Express promoted the series by having a Boeing 737-200 jet painted with a special livery featuring the characters Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup on its exterior.96 The plane's inaugural flight was held at Logan International Airport in Boston, Massachusetts, on July 17, 2000.97 In 2002 the aircraft was repainted with a different Powerpuff Girls theme to promote The Powerpuff Girls Movie.98 The Powerpuff Girls series has won two Primetime Emmys, two Annie Awards, and including those four wins, has been nominated a total of sixteen times for various awards. Trivia * TBA Videos